


ARTWORK for "To the Victor, by Consent of the Spoils"

by CrazyLikeThat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers - Freeform, Captured, Iron Man - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Master/Slave, Post-Avengers (2012), Slavery, To the Victor, artwork, loki won, tony stark - Freeform, zaniida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLikeThat/pseuds/CrazyLikeThat
Summary: Photo Manipulation depicting part of the first Chapter.Loki has defeated Tony Stark, the last of the Avengers left. He hands Him a collar to put on before taking him away.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Loki





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/gifts), [EndlessStairway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida). Log in to view. 



****

[Tumblr Link To Art](https://crazylikethat.tumblr.com/post/189494531941/art-for-the-fanfic-to-the-victor-by-consent-of)


	2. Loki gives Tony the Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same chapter as the last work. Not the best quality, but still fun.


End file.
